Demolition Lovers
by iShallFade
Summary: Three people return back in Naota's life. One of the three is Naota's love, but she's taken. How far will he go for her? This is already complete, but I am rediting this story. Please read and review. Enjoy.
1. A Convulsive Collision

Disclaimer: I do not own Fooly Cooly. I wish to though.

* * *

A/N: I have edited and revised this story once again. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

**Demolition Lovers**

**---**

**Chapter One: A Convulsive Collision**

Today was a rainy, gloomy day. Naota sauntered home slowly from high school. The muggy air was making Naota move even slower. It was a tiring, horrible day for Naota. Actually, everyday of school is horrific. What kind of kid doesn't loathe school?

He was wearing his usual sky blue jacket and tan shorts. His hair was a just little longer. Puberty really got Naota two summers ago. He was still sort of lanky, but he was now slightly muscular.

While passing the primitive local theater. He saw a new movie poster and it said it was coming out soon. The movie poster had two vampires on it and it sent a shudder down his back. He had a familiar feeling boiling from within him. He thought maybe it was deja vu, and his familiarity morphed into fear.His anxiety quickened his pace.

**---**

After five minutes had passed since his successful departure from school. He was extremely relieved when he arrived home. Thankfully, the long-awaited weekend has arrived. He slammed the door loudly. He threw off his muddy shoes on the door step before he entered. He carelessly tossed his heavy load of books to the ground.

He obliviously walked past the figure that was waiting for him on the family couch. Suddenly, he realized it when he was already in the kitchen to look in the refrigerator for a snack. He ran back in the room to see the figure laying casually on his family couch.

His jaw fell to the ground. There was his life's love who disappeared four years ago laying on the family couch, and was waiting for him to come home! She laid there in a short red dress with pumps to match. She did not't age at all, she looked the same she did four years ago. Her hair was still short and pink.How did he not sense her presence?

Naota was dazzled by her beauty. She seemed more beautiful than he remembered her, or maybe he tried to remember her as less beautiful. Naota was so glad to see her. He thought he didn't love her anymore. But apparently he did when his throbbing heart contradicted his thoughts. He was breathing harder, and his face was shrouded in blush.

Included in his explosion of feelings was hate, the feeling of hate for still loving her. Why did he love a witch? Why can't he get over her? The more she mistreated him, he seemed to be more attached.

"Hello, Naota," she said seductively.

His face became bright scarlet at her mentioning his name. He quickly looked away, he was still too stunned by her return.

"Uh, hi, Haruko," he responded trying to sound calm. "So why did you come back?" he asked with plain curiosity.

"I wanted to see you, Naota-kun . . .," she flirtatiously said, fluttering her eyelashes. She was playfully pouting.

He blushed violently. She actually came too see him?! His heart was jumping all over. And she called him Naota-kun! She never called him that before, it made his body tingle, and that pout drove him crazy.

" . . . And I wanted to show you my fiance!" Haruko continued.

How did she do this to him? She just kept jerking around his heart. "WHAT?!" He screamed.

" I came to introduce you to my fianceé. Is that okay?" She asked, her voice small. She acted appalled from his reaction.

"Uh, . . . yeah. Sorry." He reluctantly agreed. He was about to yell, but she those scared eyes made him give in.

"You won't guess who!" she exclaimed, as she happily sped to the door. She waited to reveal the mystery fiance, her pause made Naota nervous.

"And here he is," she exclaimed once again as she slowly opened the door.

Naota could not't believe this was happening. All he has to do is wake up! This is just an abysmal nightmare. Uh, Right? Her fianceé stood at the door with a smug smile pasted to his face and an evil glare in his eyes. He confidently, maybe even arrogantly, stood in a clean tuxedo. Her fianceé was Tasuku, Naota's brother. Naota felt a stab at his heart. How did he magically appear, Naota wondered. Maybe he could disappear just as easily.

"Hi, little brother!" He said running up to me for a welcome back hug. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Naota faked the most hideously fake smile. Naota faithlessly hugged him back, having evil thoughts, thoughts that involved trying to kill him.

"Uh yeah," Naota barely managed to lie.

"I'm so glad I'm engaged to Haruko. Noata, Isn't she hot?!" Tasuku playfully joked.

"Yes, yes she is," Naota spat out bitterly.

"Hey, um, you mind if we stay here?" Tasuku asked.

Naota already could not't bear seeing them as a couple. He tried to think of the gentlest way to say, "HELL NO!" "Sorry, but there's not enough rooms. You both would have to sleep in my room."

"Kay, so it's a deal!" Haruko shrieked, jubilantly. Naota did not expect them to say yes. Well, he could not't say no now.

"Can things get any worse?" Naota muttered to himself, which was unheard due to his slamming of the door. Naota had a very awful feeling about this.


	2. They Say Gold Never Stays

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or Robert Frost's poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay. Whoo, Robert Frost!

* * *

A/N: Helloooo, again! Hope you are enjoying Demolition Lovers! Please read and review...

* * *

**Chapter Two: They Say Gold Never Stays**

Dinnertime was occurring as we returned to Naota, his father, his grandfather, and the 'fooly coolyers.' Naota was tempted to stab his chop sticks in his eyes because of the presence of his taken desire at the family consumer facility.

"Why are you not eating, Haruko?" Naota's grandfather asked grumpily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not hungry," she smiled happily, she had not eaten anything. She subtly set the dish aside, and Grandfather raised a suspisious eyebrow at her watse of food.

"It is so great to be home!" Tasuku smiled, looking happier than ever. "So aren't you in your second year of high school?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Naota stated while mocking his cheerfulness.

"Did you know that Naota and Ninamori are fooly cooly?" Naota's father slyly said, winking at Tasuku.

"Oh, I see. Wow! Impressive little bro!" Tasuku congratulated him.

"We are not fooly cooly." Naota tried to explain, "We were just doing homework under the bridge yesterday."

"No, you two sure were fooly cooly," His father continued to persist, and he wiggled his eyebrows deviously at the words 'fooly cooly.'

"No, we weren't! Okay? We are only friends!" Naota began raising his voice.

"Friends that fooly cooly," Naota's father murmured.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naota shouted.

In the mist of all the shouting, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Naota was willing to do almost anything to escape that room.

The door bell rang, again. "I'm coming! Shesh!"

"What do you wa-?!" Naota growled agitatedly while opening the door until he saw who was standing there.

A women was standing there with her head down, her hat covering her face. She was wearing a pinstripe suit and skirt. She lifted her head to reveal her familiar face. He thought he would have never see her again.

"Hi Ta-kun!" Her voice exclaimed.

"M-m-mamimi?!" Naota stuttered.

"Can I come in?" Mamimi asked.

"Umm...I don't-"

"Oh, thanks." Mamimi ignored his polite decline.

"Did you become a photographer?"

"Sure did!" her voice sounded shaky.

"So why did you return?"

"I missed you . . .," she paused, and Naota was dragged out of his pit of despair.

"Reall-"

"And I heard Tasuku returned!" She exclaimed her eyes gleaming. Never mind, he drowned even deeper in the pit of despair.

"Um, well, Mamimi I gotta tell you about his-," Naota was to about to tell her the crushing news.

"Mamimi! Hi!" Tasuku interrupted.

Mamimi blushed from the sight of her love. "H-h-hi," she struggled to say.

He rushed over to hug Mamimi. Mamimi clutched him close, smelling his delicious cologne, feeling his sculpted muscles. She got lost in the moment, she did not realize that they have been hugging for minutes.

"Uh, Mamimi?" Tasuku asked awkwardly.

"Oh, S-sorry." She said weakly, her face resembling a cherry.

"Mamimi can I talk to you for a second?" Naota said, trying to steal away Mamimi to break the doleful news to her.

"Sure. Excuse us." Mamimi said following Naota outside.

"Would you like to walk with me? How about we visit the bridge?" Naota asked politely.

"Sure."

They walk slowly in silence, the sun began setting reluctantly. The sun wanted to stay a little longer, but mother nature had decided his bedtime.

They had reached the bridge still in a quiet tone. Naota laid down on the grass, absorbing the sun's disappearing heat.

Mamimi stood a remote distance, hesitant to join. She may have even been guilty. "Wow, this brings back _memories_," she stated. Images of her nibbling his warm earlobe began to flash through her mind.

"Aw, come on, Mamimi, please join." Naota pleaded, and pat the big open space next to him. He wondered why she was hesitating.

Mamimi gave in, and plopped next to Naota. Naota was staring with awe at the angelic sunset, and Mamimi was staring too now. It was all too beautiful.

"Gold can never stay." Naota absently stated.

"Huh?" Mamimi questioned, clueless.

"It's a poem by Robert Frost." he said and then he recited it.

" '_Natures first green is gold _

_her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leafs a flower:_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._' "

Mamimi sat, thinking profoundly about the poem.

"If only everything would stay . . ." Naota said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. He looking direct at Mamimi and then continued picking grass out of the ground.

Looking at him, Mamimi slowly realized he was talking about either her or maybe Haruko. She took a guess it was her.

"Naota," She whispered softly.

"Mamimi, all that time you were gone there wasn't one day you didn't come to mind." Naota admitted.

Mamimi was in shock. This was not like Naota. He always thought emotions were not mature-like. He always acted distant and reserved. But now he acting so tender and open-hearted. She could not believe this. She had know him for years and never seen him act this way.

"I missed Haruko, too," he continued. "There's something I have to tell you." Naota tried to cover up how hurt he was, but his voice cracked. "Haruko and Tasuku just came today and they're-," Naota paused trying not to break down. He finally murmured so softly, Mamimi barely heard, "They're engaged."

Mamimi felt her heart stop and speed up at the same time, if that was possible. She felt a knife stabbing into her heart and someone twisting it in deeper. Mamimi's face went pale. Her eyes getting watery.

"Mamimi are you okay?" Naota asked concerned.

Mamimi could not't hold back the tears anymore. She began to cry violently.

Naota decided to leave her so she could spend some time alone. He left slowly, and he could still hear her cries echo when he arrived at his house. He felt painful sympathy for her. He thought to himself as he entered, _she loved Tasuku as much as I loved Haruko. In the end, she was never good enough. Neither was I._

"Hey little bro!" Tasuku greeted the gloomy Naota. "Hey, where's Mamimi?"

"Oh she's taking a little walk." Naota lied.

"Oh, Okay." Tasuku could tell there was something he wasn't telling him.

"Uh, I gotta go do homework." Naota excused himself from seeing the sickening couple.

"Okay see you later, Naota-kun." Haruko said. "I think I'll go see Mamimi." She headed toward the door.

"I don't think you-" he warned, but she had already left, "should," he muttered to himself.

That was not a lie at all. Naota really had mountains of homework to do. So he was overjoyed when he remembered it. He was actually glad he got homework. Naota chuckled at how desperate he was to get away.

It's not that he hated his brother. He always loved-no, liked his brother, but it pained him to see his love stolen from his own brother, from his own rival. He was always was in awe of his brother's talent, but secretly jealous. No matter what Tasuku would always excel. He would always outshine Naota.

"Why can't you be like your brother?!," everyone always said. They still would say about how he would never be as successful as Tasuku. Not only did Tasuku steal Naota's love, but he sealed Naota under his shadow. Yet Naota is afraid to go in the sun after being in shadow for so long. Beside Naota's love, Haruko stole Mamimi's love. Naota could not bear to see Mamimi like this.

Naota decided to go into the basement to do his homework, since it was too loud anywhere else. He decided to do Chemistry first. While doing his homework in the back of his mind he was thinking about a few things. One, even if he does win Haruko back, would he be able to let go of the pain she caused him? And two, if he and Mamimi don't win them back, can they deal with the immense heartbreak? He quickly stored thought number two away because he simply could not comprehend the pain. The pain of loss.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I was kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews...suggestions are welcome! 


	3. A Devious Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Furi Kuri

* * *

A/N: Enjoy! Please Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Devious Idea**

Naota was still slaving over homework. He was only half way done. He quickly went upstairs to retrieve a snack . He had not eaten anything since lunch at school, because he felt too stirred to eat earlier because of the revolting couple. When he got the snack and was about to bite into it he felt sick once again from the dilemma. So he put it back in the cabinet. He glimpsed at the clock set in the microwave. It read 10:27.

Naota scurried back down stairs to finish his homework. It was 1:00 when he finally finished.

"Finally got that out of the way." Naota sighed wearily with relief.

Naota neatly put away his finished homework in a folder and slowly trudged up the stairs, exhausted. When he reached the door he heard something. He peered through small opening in the door to see what it was. He saw Tasuku and Haruko. They both were naked.

Naota knew what was going on and it made him unbelievably sick to his stomach. He felt his heart was painfully churning, stunned to point of disbelief he stumbled backward, and accidentally squashed Miyu-Miyu's tail.

"Meowwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!" The poor cat shrieked.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Tasuku whispered to Haruko.

Naota escaped as fast and quickly as he could. He came very close to stumbling since he was scurrying so quickly. He heard his brother opening the door as Naota sloppily exited. Once he closed the door quietly, he just continued running. Where he was going he did not know, he could not stay still. While he was sprinting, his vision began to blur as he realized that he was crying. He didn't even notice he was running in the direction of the bridge until he stumbled onto the grass. He could not breathe. His legs had finally given in and he cried harder, struggling to breathe. The eerie glowing moon highlighted his tears like diamonds; his tears were hard, stinging diamonds stabbing his eyes.

He felt someone behind him warmly embracing him. A moan escaped his lips because of his undeniable loneliness. He immediately closed his mouth shut and regretted letting it open. As soon as he felt something soft rubbing against him and when the strong scent of cigarettes traveled its way to his nose he knew instantly who it was. He tried not to squirm from the awful smell.

"Sorry I tried to quit, but today I just needed one so bad." She whispered as she sensed him trying to suppress himself from squirming. She began nibbling playfully at his earlobe.

Mamimi could hear Naota sniffling.

"Are you crying?" Mamimi asked with shock and stopped nibbling. She leaned forward to look at the tears traveling down his face. She'd never seen Naota so emotional. Before he could catch his breath to answer she continued nibbling.

"Earlobe," she said absently and was quickly sidetracked from her thoughts.

"Mamimi, why do you still do this? I'm not a chew toy," he said lightly, trying to lighten the darkness. He would always ask her and she would always answer the same thing. Naota never understood her answer.

"Because, if I don't I'll overflow, again," she responded with a matter of fact voice.

This time he felt a little closer to understanding her answer. "How long have you been here since our walk?" Naota asked.

Silence once, again filled the air. The only thing that could be heard were the grasshoppers restless chirping. Naota waited for an answer, but soon or later, they both fell asleep, still embracing each other.

Naota awoke with a sour feeling in the back of his throat and burning in his eyes. It took him a while to remember what he witnessed last night. When he remembered the scene he released a long, sad sigh.

He carefully slid out of Mamimi's arms. He turned his head to look at the beautiful sunrise. He wondered why God put something so beautiful on earth just to take it away in minutes. Just like love and life.

He could hear Mamimi breathing steadily and peacefully. _'She looks kind of cute asleep,' he thought._ He quickly executed the thought and pried his eyes away from her face.

_'It must have rained over night,'_ he thought as he glanced at their damp clothes.

He hoped she wouldn't get sick in those damp clothes. He decided to run home to change and get Mamimi a blanket. He was standing up already heading toward the road, when heard Mamimi speak.

"Ta-kun, what are we going to do?" Mamimi spoke softly, in a barely audible voice. Her eyes still closed.

Naota was surprised she woke up, before he could understand what she meant, he spontaneously asked, "Huh?"

"You know what I mean, Ta-kun." Mamimi said, opening her eyes.

His eyes grew soft and you could see the pain in them.

"I don't know, we're just not good enough for them." He said, looking away.

"No, I'm not going to let it slide by this time. I'm not going to lose Tasuku!" Mamimi exclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naota asked, with doubt thick in is voice.

Mamimi looked at him, pouting.

"That's what I thought." Naota said and laid back down with Mamimi. While he laid himself on the wet morning grass, Mamimi just looked and played with his hands.

"Boy, I never noticed that little birthmark on your hand." Mamimi playfully said. Then she moved her hand up and down the inside of his forearm.

Naota shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh, sorry do you mind?" She asked.

"No, it just feels really good." He admitted.

"You know lately Ta-kun you've been acting so, well, open."

"Hey, I'm named Naota for honesty," he smiled secretly wishing she would stop calling him Ta-kun. He decided he should tell her, so in soft voice he asked "Mamimi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please-"

A light bulb randomly flashed in her head. "You know I know how we could try to win them back." She had a devilish smile, and Naota had the urge to kiss her.

"Now, what were you gonna say?" she sounded curious.

"Never mind," he decided to tell her another time.


	4. Cruel Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL, unfortunately...or is it fortunately?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, this took so long to upload. I've been really busy lately...This Chapter is just the build up to the next, so I'm sorry if it's not very interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cruel Intentions**

---

"How?" Naota challenged her request.

"Well . . . we could . . .," Mamimi was trying to think up an idea. "We could try to make them jealous!"

"What do you mean?" Naota had no idea what she meant.

"We could pretend to be a couple, too. We should arrange a double date tonight!"

"But they can't be jealous if they don't care." Naota stated bluntly.

"They still might . . ." Mamimi was trying to stay hopeful. "Even if that doesn't work we could think something else up . . ."

"Well, I think we should just give u-," In the middle of Naota's sentence she slapped him.

"What the hell?! Stop being a wimp! Don't give up! Sometimes you have to go after what you want!," Mamimi screamed.

Naota simply looked at her and hung his head down. He knew she was right. He was a wimp. But with Mamimi's help he might have a chance of winning Haruko back.

"You're right. Well, I guess we could give it a try." Naota approved of her scheme

"Yay!!!!!" Mamimi exclaimed "This will be fun!"

"I suppose." Naota said wearily as they slowly strolled back to his house.

---

"So do you want to double date tonight?" Naota asked.

"Sure!" Tasuku said cheerfully, with Haruko in his arms.

"Where to?" Haruko asked kissing Tasuku's neck.

"Movies and dinner?" Naota felt a sudden pang of jealous, but he quickly pushed it aside.

"Sounds good," Tasuku responded.

"Great! See you then!" Naota forced a smile on his lips.

It was almost time for the double date, as the couples were getting ready.

---

Naota wasn't sure about what to wear. He was searching madly through his closet, hoping he could find the perfect outfit. Naota was trying to find a tidy, but casual outfit. Naota finally decided to wear his pinstriped pants and a sky-blue, buttoned, tight, preppy shirt. He sloppily slicked back his messy hair. He had some hair droop in his face that escaped the gel.

---

Mamimi was applying the perfect amounts of mascara, lipstick, and blush. She looked through her closet and picked out a white, mini skirt with a black My Chemical Romance shirt and a red cropped jacket. After she finished her make up she brushed her straight, sleek, shiny hair.

---

Tasuku combed through his hair with vanity in Naota's room. His hair was still damp from his current shower. His hair looked very clean and shiny. After he combed it, he made it a bit messy. He then put on a worn-out skater shirt, a black sleeveless vest over that and tight, faded, ripped jeans.

Haruko grabbed him from behind. "Hey, baby!"

Haruko was wearing long, dangling green diamond earrings. She had a tight, green tanktop and a loose pink hoodie with little piggies all over it. She had tight black leather pants on, also.

"Oh, hey! So how is this date gonna end?" He sounded mischevious.

She let go of him, and walked over to put on make up. She brushed on a bit of eyeshadow, mascara, and pale pink lipstick.

Before Haruko had her back toward him, but she was now staring at him. Her eyes had sharpened and her tone was stern, "Just do what I tell you."

---

When they all arrived in Naota's living room. Jealousy was in the air. Naota took one look at Haruko and felt his blood pound harder. He quickly looked away. When Mamimi glanced at Tasuku she swooned, he looked celebrity-like. Haruko and Tasuku looked happier than ever together and Naota and Mamimi just stood there pouting and ogling.

Naota finally took a look at Mamimi. "Wow, she looks pretty good." Naota said aloud.

Mamimi looked at him, confused.

"Did I say that outloud?! Sorry!" His face went deep red.

She leaned in and whispered, "You look good, too." She looked down sadly.

Naota felt his heart throb, but they quickly went back to observing the ones who they desired.

"So where should we go?" Tasuku asked the group.

"How about we go to the movies?" Haruko asked, and snuck a wink at Naota.

"Great Idea, Haruko!" Mamimi exclaimed.

"This is going to be interesting." Naota mumbled to himself.

They all walked outside, each couple hand-in-hand. When they looked out to the street they saw Mamimi's huge black limo. They all stared at it for moment, looking brainless. They were stunned.

"Wow! This is awesome!" They shouted in unison.

They all quickly went in. Naota and Mamimi were sitting as far as possible from Tasuku and Haruko. The entire car ride was very tense and awkward for the couples. It was almost silent the whole time.

Naota attempted to make small talk with Mamimi.

"You know I've never been in a limo. Thank you for letting us ride in it." Naota said trying to sound really excited.

"No problem." Mamimi stated plainly.

Mamimi was staring at him intently.

"What?" Naota asked.

"Nothing, it's just I never noticed the little green and yellow specks in your eyes."

Naota turned scarlet. "Uh, thanks." He finally muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything." Mamimi sensed that Naota took it that way.

"I know. It was just kind of random."

"Aw, are you two flirting?" Haruko barged in and glared at Mamimi.

"No!" We said in unison defensively, maybe too defensively.

"Sure." Haruko giggled.

Tasuku snuck up on Haruko from behind, saying seductively, "I love you, Haru-chan." And he kissed her on her neck just to hear her swoon.

"Aw, I love you, too Ta-kun." She whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

Mamimi and Naota watched in envy. Apparently, the little green monster took over when Mamimi said loudly, "Naota, you are so hot!" She grabbed Naota shoving him and getting on top of him between the Haruko and Tasuku and passionately kissed Naota.

_'Good idea, Mamimi.We'll sure make them jealous!' Naota thought._

_'This isn't too hard.' They thought in unison._ They actually kind of enjoyed it. Especially Naota, since last time he kissed a girl was when Ninamori and him were having an awkward relationship, but that was about two years ago.

After about five minutes they stopped gasping for air. And they looked to see if Haruko and Tasuku looked the least bit jealous. They were just staring at them with blank expressions. Naota and Mamimi was starting to squirm under their glares.

Saved by the bell! They finally arrived at the crappy theater! Things were getting way too awkward. They all wondered just how chaotic this date might get.

Naota got nervous when he remembered the movie poster he saw yesterday. He felt another feeling of build up to a horrible event.


	5. Secret Desires Are Secret For A Reason

A/N: I am not dead! I'm sorry I had you guys waiting so long, I'm going to release others much quicker! Sorry! Enjoy. R & R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fooly Cooly/ Furi Kuri

* * *

**Chapter Five: Secret Desires Are Secret For A Reason**

Naota was last to get out of the limo. He froze at the site of the theater. The theater had an evil glare from the ground lights like a flashlight under a person's face. The doors looked more like a demon's hungry mouth rather than an entrance. Then there was the main item - the movie poster right above the entrance. It stabbed at Naota's mind and he knew it was a warning.

"How about we go to dinner first?" Naota suggested

"But we are already at the theater." Haruko said.

"Well we can see a movie after."

"Ok. fine. Let's go eat, " Haruko huffed.

* * *

Fridays was overflowing with people, it was extremely busy. Well, it was a Saturday. What place isn't filled with tons of teens on a Saturday? Nobody could breathe since it was so stuffy. When Tasuku asked for service they said there is a 40 minute wait. 

"Screw this!" Tasuku shouted.

They finally got out of the restaurant with lots of shoving and pushing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Haruko asked.

"How about we search the local restaurants?" Naota suggested.

So they all loaded up in the limo again. Each couple far away from the other.

All of them kept quiet the whole time. Mamimi and Naota weren't talking because we were busy observing their beloveds. They were driving around for awhile. Not because there were no restaurants around but because so many were filled. After 30 minutes of driving and searching they found a restaurant that didn't have a long wait.

"Here we come Chilis!" Haruko screamed in the vast parking lot.

They sauntered in casually and waited for service. In only five minutes before they were lead to their booth. Tasuku and Haruko were cuddling and acting all lovey dovey. While Mamimi and Naota sat there staring with blank expression trying to ignore the couple.

"What are you staring at Naota?" Mamimi asked, trying to actually enjoy the date.

"I'm staring at the designed tiles on the table." Naota said emotionlessly, and then let out a sigh.

"Trying anything not to look at them, right?" Mamimi asked.

"Bingo."

"May I take your orders?" A cheerful waitress asked, with a huge, toothed smile plastered on her face.

"I'll have sprite, please." Tasuku politely stated.

"I'll have a sprite, also." Haruko said, looking and smiling at Tasuku.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Mamimi said.

"I'll have the blackberry lemonade." Naota said, blandly.

"Okay, Coming right up!" She cheerfully said, walking off to fetch their drinks.

"Blackberry lemonade?" Mamimi said sounding mockingly shocked.

"Uh, ya, so?"

"But that's kinda sour."

"So?" he voice was becoming gruff.

"I thought you don't like sour stuff."

"I still don't, but I guess I got used to it." Naota shrugged.

Suddenly Mamimi kissed Naota.

She slowly parted her mouth, signaling Naota to enter. His eyes were still open cause he was caught off guard. But then he closed his eyes and gently slid his toungue in and explored her mouth. To exagerate the kiss, Mamimi made little moaning sounds. After about five minutes they stopped, once again gasping for air. They looked at Haruko and Tasuku hoping for a signal of jealousy. The second Naota and Mamimi looked at them they looked away.

'Yes! This plan might actually be working!' Naota and Mamimi thought.

"Here are your drinks!" The merry waitress exclaimed.

"Thank you." Tasuku said.

"You know this double date been pretty quiet." Haruko said, trying to start conversation.

"Do like My Chemical Romance?" Mamimi asked Haruko.

"I love them!" Haruko exclaimed.

"What music do you like?"

"I like AFI, Aiden, and System Of A Down." Haruko stated.

"I love Aiden!" Mamimi exclaimed.

"How about you Naota?" Mamimi asked with curiosity.

"I like The Pillows, Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, and Led Zepplin."

"Tasuku?" Mamimi asked.

"I'm not really into music. Sorry." Tasuku paused, "Do you guys know what you are going to eat?"

"Yup." They all said.

"So what are you guys going to eat?" She even asked that cheerfully.

"We'll share the classic fajitas." Tasuku said, gesturing to Haruko.

"How about you two?" Her over cheerful attitude was nausiating.

"Uh, well share one, too." Naota responded.

"Oh, Sorry Naota but I'm a vegetarian." Mamimi said, sheepishly.

"Never mind we'll both have the margarita grilled tuna." Naota corrected.

"Okay, Coming right up!" Once again cheerfully exclaiming.

"Ugh." Naota muttered, sick of her cheerfullness. "Why's she so happy?" Naota murmured bitterly.

"Aw, come on Naota. You know you are just in a bad mood." Mamimi whispered quietly into his ear and licked his earlobe, before she leaned back into her seat. Naota felt a tinge go throuh his head to his toes and he shuddered. Mamimi smirked from the sight.

'Okay, my turn.' Naota thought as he leaned in kissing Mamimi. He slide his tongue in her mouth, he began massaging her tongue with his. Mamimi was making little moaning sounds again. Naota pulled his tongue back and made the fench kiss back into only a lip kiss. Then he began kissing her neck and was moaning more.

"You guys can wait til later, we are in a resturant and people are starting to give dirty looks at us." Tasuku whispered to the affectionate couple.

"Sorry, sheesh." Naota responded.

'I think he might be getting jealous!' Mamimi thought with excitement.

After about ten minutes of silence the peppy waitress came and gave them their food. And the silence continued as they ate.

"Bill please!" Tasuku called out to the upbeat waitress.

"Here you go! Did you guys enjoy your meal?" The happy waitress asked.

"Ya." They all said.

After that they left to the limo. They all sat in silence once again. After twenty minutes they arrived.

"Did you guys enjoy it?" Haruko asked.

"Of course." Tasuku smiled.

"Yes." Mamimi and Naota lied.

"Well, let's call it a night. I'm kinda tired. We can to the theater another time." Mamimi said, Naota could tell she was sad that the plan didn't work too well.

Naota walked her slowly out to the limo.

"Seriously, did you enjoy it?" Naota asked.

"Kinda." She mumbled.

Suddenly she kissed Naota and quickly got in the limo.

Naota watched her leave with his fingers touching his tingling lips.

'What was that for?'

* * *

A/N: Ehh, this is my least favorite chapter. I hope you liked it. 


	6. Slaves To Love

Disclaimer: I do not own FlCL or My Chemical Romance's Early Sunsets Over Monroeville.

* * *

A/N: I was just listening to Early Sunsets Over Monroeville when I thought of how I could use it. I love that song! I hope you enjoy it . . . 

----

**Chapter Six: Slaves to love**

He slowly entered the house again, wondering why Mamimi kissed him.

'Haruko and Tasuku weren't watching. Was it just supposed to be a friendly kiss?'

He glanced at the clock. It read 9:10. The house was dark and the silence was suffocating and unbreakable.

'Man I don't have anything to do since I finished all my homework.' Naota thought. 'I guess I'll just jog around with my ipod.'

"Hey, Tasuku! I'm going out for a jog!" Naota yelled, already out the door.

"Okay." Naota heard him respond as the door slammed.

Jogging always put him in a numb trance. The steady rhythm of his feet pounding against the concrete. He let himself be swallowed into the silence of night so he decided to turn his ipod off.

Without knowing it, he was running toward the bridge and it was in sight. He was breathing heavily, and running madly. He reached the bridge, and slowly approached the figure laying down in the grass. He stopped and stood still a few yards away from her.

_'What's Mamimi doing here?' _he thought. She was still wearing the clothes she had on from the double date, but Naota had changed into some loose, mesh shorts and a plain, sleeveless shirt. Her eyes stared at him dully and Naota was wondering what she was thinking.

"Why are you out here?" Mamimi finally asked, Naota took out the earphones even though he wasn't listening to anything.

He was trying to control his panting to strangle words out of his lungs. "I could," he paused, gasping,"ask you the same."

There was silence except for a backround ruckus of construction at the Medical Mechanica. The smoke was flowing out wearily and a red light was flashing through the smoke.It was rare to see the smoke at night. The red light made the smoke a dusty red color that had an eerie glow. The red shone on their faces. Naota was looking at Mamimi and he liked the way the red lit up her hazel eyes. He saw that she had her ipod with her, too.

_'Since when did Mamimi have an ipod?'_

"What are you listening to?" Naota asked curiously as he sat down next to her. Naota looked at her while her asked her, but she kept her eyes glued to her ipod screen.

"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance," without Naota's consent she recited the lyrics,

"'Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living

Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  
Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you'd change from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?'''

"Wow, you remember each word?" Naota asked.

"You know I can relate this song to Tasuku," she waited for Naota to say something, but he didn't so she continued.

"It says 'I didn't know you would change from just one bite' which refers to a vampire bite. Vampires can represent modern society and hurt, cold souls that must take out pain on others. They are bullies, and a vampire bite is contagious just like bully's misery. A very vicious cycle. I can relate it to Tasuku. Because I didn't know he would change from just one 'vampire.' And no one notices his change, no one cares. But because he is now a 'vampire' I have to 'kill' him. To kill him is to change him. Before he changes me." She air-quoted each symbolic word.

"Huh?" He was overwhelmed by analysis.

"But Tasuku isn't really a 'vampire' Nope, he's not_ that_ cold, most of the things he does is accidental, and unintentional. I think he doesn't even know he is a vampire. But he sure did take a 'bite'out of me, before I could save myself. But I didn't change, I think I'm the first to survive a 'vampire bite.'"

Naota was quite impressed with her explanation. Naota could agree with the fact that Tasuku does hurt a lot of people accidentally or without meaning it. "Yeah. Haruko's like that except she _does_ know."

Mamimi suddenly looked up from her ipod screen and looked sad. Naota heard Mamimi whisper, "I know...," but he feels thathe wasn't supposed to hear it.

"So what plan should we make up now?" Mamimi changed the subject.

"Why are you asking me, I suck at schemes."

"Aw, come on, I came up with it last time." Mamimi pleaded.

"Okay I'm thinking." Naota paused. "How about we try to see if they are cheating, or we could try to seduce them."

"Interesting. It could work." Mamimi smiled.

"But how would I seduce Haruko?" Naota cried.

"Hey it was your idea," she shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll start putting our plan into effect now. See you later."

Mamimi watched him as he jogged away, able to hear his heavy breathing.

She smirked thinking, _'We are slaves to love, aren't we?'_

----

Naota softly closed the door as he returned home.

"Hey Ta-kun." Haruko welcomed him seductively. It reminded him of Friday afternoon when he first saw Haruko reappear. The image of her in that red dress flashed in mind and his pulse sped up. Her voice teased him, she could sense his heart fluttering.

"Where's Tasuku?" Naota was getting nervous from that strange glimmer in Haruko's eyes.

"Oh he said that he's catching up with an old friend. I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet. We've both been so busy." She said, inching toward him.

"How long have you and Tasuku been together for?" He blurted. It killed Naota to say that, but he just needed to know.

"About four years," she smirked at his cringe.

Naota was in shock._'That long?' _He thought. Something in him snapped, he could no longer bottle up his feelings.

"HARUKO, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Naota cried.

"Yup, I knew exactly how you felt. But there's a good reason why I left. I'm not heartless. Or am I?" Harko said playfully.

"WHY?"

"I was afraid I would hurt you." Haruko said, she inched even closer.

"Little late for that, huh?" Naota said thick with bitterness. He tried to sound stoic, but his voice broke.

"No, that's not it. You don't understand. I always loved you." She used inhuman speed to move from where she was to right next to Naota, to whisper that into his ear. She kissed him and grasped his face. Naota's knees collapsed, Haruko even had to hold him up. Naota's body was on fire.

When she pulled herself away all Naota could say was, "Wow."

* * *

A/N: Pleaseeeeee review! Thanks, yo! 


	7. Vampires Incessant Demolition

**A/N: **I was waiting for another review til posting this chapter, but no one reviewed so I lost my patience! Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed, you are so coooooooool. Okay, be prepared for this final chapter. I made this chapter extra long!...Or at least I tried to. Tasty Cheez said in an early review how my chapter lacked detail. Well here you go, I tried to make this detailed, without being boring. I wanted to, well, make the end twisted so I did. (He he.) It may be unexpected or completely random to you but I hope you still like it. Welcome to the end...Yay!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fooly Cooly.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Vampires Incessant Demolition**

Haruko was about to kiss Naota's neck. She ravenously licked her lips, she paused to let temptation take control until the point where she could no longer resist. She finally leaned in closer. Naota shuddered as he felt her icy breath traveling down his neck. He felt frozen in place. Suddenly, Naota saw fangs glimmer in the corner of his eye and a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

Naota shoved her away, and thawed the ice he felt frozen in, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!?" He fearfully yelled, and his voice broke. It was true; she had long, sharp fangs only a vampire could wield.

"Yes. That's why I had to leave. I wanted you to love and to eat. I didn't think that I could control myself any longer." She was gazing at his neck, her lips were trembling. As scared as he was he argued with her anyway.

"If you loved me enough you would be able to control it." Naota said firmly. It was hard to believe he was arguing at a time like this.

"No, the more I love you, the more I need to have a bite. Don't you understand? I am enslaved to you," Haruko responded, she began stroking stroking his neck. It made Naota's defenses drop, but he soon recovered.

"You don't really love me," Naota bitterly spat out at her. He was too angry to accept her love so easily. He wanted to avenge all his years of unrequited love. He wanted revenge.

"I'll admit, I do want to eat you very badly, but I love you." Her eyes were freaking him out, and the way she said it made Naota move closer to the door. She stared at him voraciously and licked her lips.

_'Okay. Now I'm getting the hell out of here!' _Naota thought as he was running out. He slammed into the door recklessly and then struggled to push open the door as Haruko slowly approached him. The door swung out all the way open and smashed it the wall. In a rush, he decided to go the bridge, again. He just had a gut feeling that he should. He looked behind him and saw no one. He started sprinting faster. The quiet glow from the moon was blocked, Naota looked up and that is where he saw her. Her pink wings were beautiful, they spread gracefully out as if trying to reach out to every star in the sky. Her green eyes could still be seen from below, they were darker and seemed hollow.

Naota could not believe he had not realized she was a vampire all this time. How she did not age after four years or change in any way, or how she had this almost an occult power of seduction. He felt foolish for not realizing it until now. He also finally realized he was fooly coolly. He was always trying to act immune to emotions and act coolly.What a false image of maturity he had. He viewed maturity as being stoic and immune to taking anything too personally. That was not maturity, that was isolation. But in reality he was even more vulnerable and emotional than if he had just tried acted his age. Because isolation makes the mind block itself from the outside world making it only more desperate to get back in, even if only the desperation is subconscious. He was so easy to take advantage of...

He ran into the theater against his own volition to get rid of Haruko while gathering his breath. He was panting and trying to gather his breath, but when he looked up he saw an army of mindless zombies.

"I see you've met my mindless servants." Haruko said from behind him. Naota tried running but a zombie grabbed him by the leg and he fell. He got back up, but Haruko pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you believe me when I tell you I love you?" Haruko asked, tears were beginning to form. She looked hysterical. He pushed her, leaving her without an answer.

He could hear her growl with pure resentment as he left, "I will kill you."

"I like affection and attention, but this is a little much," he said to himself.

As the bridge came into view, he saw Mamimi. His brother was there, too. The street lights were the only thing that light the area near the bridge. The darkness was suffocating, and multiplied his fear.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" Naota thought aloud.

Naota looked above to see Haruko giggling with a hysteric grin.

He finally arrived at the bridge, he was out of breath, sweating furiously.

"Mamimi what's going on!?" Naota yelled. He tried yelling but Mamimi was hypnotized by Tasuku's presence.

"Hello, Mamimi. You look delicious." Tasuku said holding her face in his hands. "I missed you while I was gone," his voice sounded did not sound sincere in the least.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! YOU LITTLE BLOODSUCKER!" Naota yelled, throwing a rock at his face. A rock was the closest thing he could throw, he knew it was not very harmful, but it the only thing he could throw.

"What are you talking about?" Tasuku asked innocently while effortlessly dodging the stone.

Haruko gracefully swooped down from the air, and stood next to Tasuku.

"I KNOW BOTH OF YOU ARE BLOOD THRISTY VAMPIRES!" Naota yelled.

"Naota? Tasuku?" Mamimi had no clue what was going on.

Naota paused, he realized she called him Naota. And she only called Tasuku _Tasuku,_he wondered why she did not call him Ta-kun.

Haruko said something quietly, no one heard, but Mamimi did. And Mamimi only looked down ashamed from what Haruko said.

Tasuku took a step toward them, "I don't think you want to mess with us. I could kill you very easily." He said into Naota's ear.

_'Whoa I didn't even see him move!'_Naota thought in fear.

"Here you go." Mamimi handed Naota a steak and a hammer.

"Thanks, um, and why do you have this with you?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, looking away from his eyes.

"_Tasuku_, let me handle Mamimi as you distract Naota," Harko hissed.

At the speed of light, Haruko was already at Mamimi neck, about to sink her venomous fangs into her skin. Haruko was hesitating though and whispering something in Mamimi's ear.

"Take this." Without thinking, Naota was about to shove the steak into Haruko's heart.

_"Tasuku," _Haruko called out to him. At her whisper Tasuku jumped in front of her and was stabbed instead. Naota stood there in shock as blood landed on his face. He couldn't believe he killed his brother. He felt a wave of relief, and he hated to admit he was so glad. He was glad he was no longer Tasuku's little brother. He was glad he no longer had to live up to expectations. He no longer had to live under the shadow of his brother.

Haruko walked over to Mamimi, taking advantage of Naota's state of surprise. She went down on her knees so she could be on eye level with Mamimi. She grasped her face with one hand and pulled Mamimi's face closer. Naota was not paying attention to what she was saying to Mamimi, he was still trying to comprehend what he had done.

"Haruko...," Mamimi looked so mixed with emotions. Naota thought she looked sad, and she look like she took pity on Haruko.

"I'm going to make this painful," Haruko muttered before plunging her fangs into her neck.

"Naota!" Mamimi weakly croaked waking him up from his trance.

He turned around, was shook out of his trance. He left Tasuku's body and took the steak out of his heart. Haruko was slowly sucking Mamimi's blood. "You taste _so _good," she grinned, whispering. Haruko slowly, rhythmically sucked Mamimi's blood. Mamimi's expression changed, but Naota could not understand what it meant, it looked unidentifiable.

Naota sprinted and pushed Haruko away. He punched her hard and she fell off Mamimi.

"Are you okay?" Naota asked, and he was leaning in down next toMamimi. His voice thick with concern.

Mamimi's eyes widened, in a weak, hoarse voice she said, "Behind you."

Naota turned around, but it was too late. Haruko revealed her fangs and bit into Naota and he sank to the ground. She slurped the blood out of him slowly and gently. She kissed his lips, and whispered something too low for him to hear.

Naota had the steak in his hands and stabbed her heart, but it was too late; he was already becoming a vampire.

Haruko collapsed to ground and her hyper green eyes actually ceased and became still.

Naota and Mamimi both knew they were dying, only to join the living dead.

"Mamimi, our scheme never worked did it?" Naota asked.

"Sure didn't," Mamimi managed to let out a little laugh.

After minutes of silence. Naota finally said what had been tugging at his heart.

"Well, during our time trying to win them back, I realized I didn't love Haruko as much anymore."

"Same with me," she agreed, and chuckled.

"I realized I loved someone else." Naota admitted.

"Who?" She asked although she already knew.

"You," he paused, looking into her eyes,"I don't think I ever really loved Haruko that much. I think I loved you all along, but never realized it."

"Naota, I love you, too. But I was afraid you still liked Haruko, and well, I still had left over feelings for Tasuku, also," she admitted.

"I'm actually glad we will become a part of the living dead." He said with genuine joy.

"Huh?" Mamimi could not comprehend why he would want to die.

"I get to spend the rest of eternity with you." He blushed.

"Me too. You know what?" Mamimi smiled.

"What?"

"This time gold is here to stay." Mamimi smiled as she looked deep into his swirling cold blue eyes that were gazing back into her radiating warm brown eyes.

Naota didn't fight the urge to kiss her, he crashed his lips upon hers. They saw an eternity of bliss flash through their eyes. They knew that this eternal bliss would last.

They laid there silently together, hand in hand, eye to eye, in their pool of blood. They were in awe of the angelic sunrise that was rising before them. And so they died and they were still holding hands. The sunrise was the last thing they ever saw, before they became a part of the living dead. And they lived happily ever after. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: **In case there is any confusion about the expression 'fooly coolly.' It was not a spelling mistake. Coolly is actually word that means cold and composed. So fooly coolly would then mean he foolishly acting cooly.

I know, I know, I keep redoing this story, but this will be it. I promise. Sorry to any confusion caused by all the deleting, retitling, and redoing.

Thanks for reviewing everybody! Especially: PenArtist10000, and Tasty Cheez! Well actually they were pretty much most of the reviewers...oh well!

There are some strings to the story left untied. I am planning on having a sequel that will clear some questions. _Was Tasuku the real reason why Mamimi came? Did Haruko really love Naota? What was Haruko talking about before biting Mamimi? And most importantly, where did Mamimi get that steak and hammer? _Hope you read the sequel! Well it's not exactly a sequal, but it is the story through a different point of view, Haruko's point of view to be precise.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed Demolition Lovers.


End file.
